Nightmare
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Edward is starting to see his nightmares while he's awake, he's unable to control them and they always happen in the worst. Inconvenient times. Whats causing them and can he stop them before it's too late? RoyEd PARENTAL
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored so I'm going to see how this turns out. I haven't really gotten an idea, so this is just what my muse spouts off into my finger tips.**

Edwards eyes were pinched shut, forehead sweaty, sheets clenched tightly in his fist.

Al sat by his brothers bed on the floor, listening to his brothers deep and fast paced breathing. It was like this every night. Some terrible nightmare, some terrible past event Al couldn't remember even if it happened worse to himself than it had to his brother.

Ed shot up straight in bed, gasping for air to fill his lungs. His breathing slowed, reality finally coming back into focus.

" Brother, are you alright?" Al asked.

Ed didn't answer for a minute, his waking brain taking a moment to process the question," Yeah." He sighed," I'm alright."

Al watched his brother as he collapsed back down on the bed, kicking the sheets off with his feet," What time is it?" Edward asked raising his right arm to cover his eyes, its cool metal cooling his forehead.

" About 4:25am." Al replied standing up so he could see the desk clock over the sofa.

Edward breathed deeply, sitting back up and swinging his feet over the bed, standing up to stretch and head towards the bath room to take a shower.

Al waited for the shower to turn on before releasing the sigh he'd been holding back.

He wondered sometimes…If he would have as vivid nightmares as his brother did, had he be in his real body.[

Would he feel the exhaustion his brother did, the weight he held up high on his shoulders?

True, both brothers blamed themselves for what happened that night, but what Al always thought Edward carried far more burden than he did. And that was something he couldn't forgive himself for.

He had told his brother countless times that he should slow down, rest for a while before returning to research but his brother would always refuse.

Edward turned on the shower, feeling the weary sleepiness leaving him as the hot water burned his skin, a little too hot.

He didn't reach down to adjust the water though, he simply stood, the images of that night still freshly burned into his memory.

A streak of red flashed across his white tiled military issued shower that looked about the same in every dorm room he'd ever gotten while in east command.

He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision from whatever the hell that was.

Ed flinched as his head started to throb, this had been happening a lot lately.

He raised his hand and held it hard against his head, the pressure easing the throb by only a little.

The pain slowly eased over a short period of time, and Ed was able to finish up his shower.

He didn't understand what exactly was happening. Every now and then he would get flashes, past events that seemed to stick more than other memories, bad memories.

Nothing really had to trigger them either, they seemed to come at their own accord, usually when he first woke up, but he didn't know their extent.

About an hour after the shower had turned on, Al heard a ' thump ' the noise every shower in the dorms made when it was turned off.

Several minutes later his brother appeared in the door way, hair dripping wet onto his black tank top.

Edward yawned widely, stubbing his automail toe on the sofa leg.

He looked down, eyes showing how thankful he was it wasn't his human toe.

" Maybe, you should lay back down brother." Al suggested as his brother pulled his black leather jacket over his shoulders, yawn returning a second time.

" Nah, I'm too awake now to fall back asleep." Edward replied finishing off his yawn.

_Sure you are brother….._

" C'mon lets go." Ed opened their dorm door, stopping to wait for Al to get up.

" Where are we going?" Al asked.

" The library, where else?" he replied.

" You realize what time it is?"

" Course I do, it's like 9."

" Brother, its 6:25."

Ed stopped in the door," Well…still, its open all the time anyways." He waved his brother off, heading on down the hallway.

Al quickly followed after his brother, closing the door on his way out.

**So yeah….I think I know where this story is going now, I'll post a second chapter soon and you guys will be able to decide better then whether or not you like this story.**


	2. It's Getting Worse

**Hmmm the sad thought buzzing in my head might not make it till a later chapter, pooie. Regardless here's the second chapter. This sort of feels like a filler chapter…**

**Ch.2 Its Getting Worse**

Edward pulled another book from the book shelf, opening it only to find it was full of information he was already aware of.

" Damn." He swore with a sigh, throwing the book into the pile he deemed 'stupid' and 'worthless crap'.

" Maybe you should try moving up a section brother." Alphonse suggested gently closing a book and setting it to the side.

Ed skimmed through the book in his hand, tossing it aside carelessly, "Maybe your right." He said half-heartedly as he stepped onto the ladder's bottom rung.

_Grrrrrrrrowwlllll_

Al looked up from his book, "Maybe we should take a break and eat something." He was careful not to use the word 'you' in a sentence such as that, he knew it made his brother more determined to keep on for Al's sake.

Ed hated that. Al said we again. He stood on the ladder, starring at his boots. His brother couldn't eat, sleep, drink, or even have friends outside the military because they all thought him a freak. All because of him.

A distant but loud scream rang out in Ed's ears," Did you hear that?" he asked turning to look at Al.

"Hear what?" Al replied.

Ed shook his head, "Nothing, hey you know I am a little hungry. Do you mind grabbing a bag of chips from the vending machine downstairs?"

"You know it isn't healthy to eat the way you do." Al chided, standing up from the desk.

" Ah lay off, I can eat something from the cafeteria later." Ed felt his stomach rumble, but he didn't have any real desire to eat at the moment. He felt a little bit sick if anything.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Al thudded off down the hall, his steps echoing off the tall rooms wall's.

Ed turned back to the bookshelf, pulling out a title that looked interesting.

" _Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange is-" _ Ed tossed the book behind him madly.

" Sir!" a shrill voice yelled.

Ed turned to look in the voices direction, the librarian.

" Please do _not _abuse our books. This is not a place for unruly dogs to chew up our furniture. If your truly a State Alchemist, with all your prodigal knowledge, then act like it." She clenched her jaw, snooting up her nose.

"Yes Ma'am." Ed said softly, he wasn't fixing to argue with the gray headed woman.

She nodded approvingly, and clickety clacked off in her high heels.

He took a few more steps up the ladder, glancing over the titles that lined the book shelf.

Ed jumped as the face of the thing they'd transmuted that night flashed before him.

He felt himself falling backwards as he desperately tried clutching onto the ladder, his fingertips missing its side by only a millimeter.

_**Thud**_

The librarian came sharply back around the corner," Mr. Elric I told you-." She stopped short, not seeing the boy anywhere.

There.

" Mr. Elric!" she shrieked, her high heels scuffling across the floor as she crouched beside his unconscious figure.

His human arm rested across his chest, automail laying palm up beside him.

" Mr. Elric!" she said again laying a hand on his chest and shaking him.

" What's wrong Miss. Julia?" a short brown headed woman asked lugging a stack of books in her hands, piled up almost to her chin.

" Help me Sheska!" Julia quickly replied motioning her over.

Sheska could barely see the great Fullmetal Alchemist lying in the floor over her books.

She dropped them all quickly, yet carefully on the table and scurried over to Ed's other side, "What happened?"

"I don't know he was fine just a moment ago, I assume he fell from the ladder over there." Julia said nodding past Sheska to the ladder.

Sheska glanced at the ladder, worry visible in her brows. Edward was short, and judging from the book that was slightly pulled from the shelf, he'd fallen from almost top rung.

* * *

Al started up the steps to the main library where his brother was, small bag of chips in hand, plastic bottle of orange drink in the other.

"….Wake up." He heard a woman's voice say.

"I wonder what's going on up there." Al asked to no one particular as he quickly ascended up the steps.

Once he reached the top he looked across to where he last saw his brother and was somewhat confused not to see him throwing books around or sitting at the table scribbling away in his leather backed travel journal. Perhaps he'd gone around to the other side?

A woman with glasses ran up to him, " Excuse me, Alphonse Elric?" she asked with her hands on her knee's, panting.

"Yes, that's me." He replied.

"Y-your brother fell from the ladder, I've been looking all over this floor for you." She said grabbing at his hand and pulling him towards the bookcase, not that he wasn't already running that way himself.

It hadn't occurred to him now, but he would later remember that moment to be the first time someone other than his brother or Winry that had dared to touch his hand.

When they rounded the corner Al could clearly see his brother. And Armstrong.

Great.

"Let me handle this Miss. Julia!" Armstrong boomed flexing his shirtless muscles, "EDWARD ELRIC! THIS IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY NOT YOUR BEDROOM!"

"Mr. Armstrong!" Julia gasped," This is a library you are in!" she hushed him.

"Major!" Al said," Is brother alright?"

"Alphonse Elric! So you are here. I thought the worst when I didn't see you. I hate to see you brothers fight!"

Al couldn't think of anytime he and his brother had actually fought in front of the Major, because frankly they almost never fought anyway.

Al brushed past Armstrong and the librarians and knelt beside his brother," Brother wake up." He said trying his best to keep calm.

* * *

_The transmutation was going wrong, something had gone deathly wrong._

_Edward could feel his heartbeat picking up, and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He was almost too afraid to breath out of fear it would trigger something else to go wrong._

"_Brother!" Al screamed._

_Ed looked back, Al desperately reaching for his older brother._

_He was failing his only brother. Failing farther and harder as the seconds ticked by._

" _Alphonse!" Ed yelled trying to get to his brother. Something was holding him back, it was keeping him from saving his brother._

_He looked back, eyes widening when he saw the small black arms wrapping around his leg. He realized something: it was no longer his leg, it was the gates._

_He screamed….._

" _Brother!"_

* * *

" Brother!" Al said for the 3rd time, a little louder than the last.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, raising a hand to his head as he sat up.

" Are you ok?" Alphonse asked trying to keep the worry from his voice even though he could already knew Ed would hear it.

" M' fine." Ed replied.

" You scared me to death Mr. Elric. What on earth caused you to fall from the ladder?"

Ed didn't say anything, he didn't want anybody knowing about what was happening, especially not Al, he worried enough as it was.

" Well, Edward Elric, are you going to inform us of your mishap or just sit there?" Armstrong chimed in.

" I….. I slipped." He replied.

" Foolish child." Julia shook her head and stood up," I'm glad you're ok." She said picking up the stack of books Sheska had laid on the table and carried them away.

" Sorry about her." Sheska said," She's a little ornery."

Ed held his arm up, Al getting the message and immediately pulled him straight up.

" Are you sure you're ok?" Armstrong asked again as Ed leaned on the table for support, hand still pressed firmly against his head.

" Yeah, just got a head ache." Ed pinched his eyes shut.

" Would you like to go to the infirmary?" he asked.

Ed put his hand down and stood up straight with smirk," What're you talking about, I'm hard headed remember? I'll be fine."

Al could see through his brothers fake I'm-too-tough-to-go-to-the-infirmary-smirk. His brother was too good at bottling things up inside, acting like he was ok. But he couldn't trick Al, he'd been around his brother for far too long to be fooled as easily.

The last time Al remembered getting hurt he had cried his eyes out, but then again he was still a young child….and he wasn't made of metal…

Armstrong smiled in approval," Oh Edward Elric you're a strong lad indeed!" he gave a bone crushing hug before sauntering off towards the large double doors that lead out into the streets of East City.

" Well back to research." Edward said finally breaking the silence between himself and Al.

" No." Al said holding out his arm to stop his brother from walking past.

" Al!" Ed whined furrowing his brows.

" No, I bet the reason you fell was because you haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and you've been running around like crazy. You need to care for your body if we're going to be able to get our bodies back to normal. It's not a one-sided street where you work all the time for me. Right now I'm fine. You're not. Now you're going to the cafeteria to get a real meal. Not vending machine chips." Al finished with a huff.

Ed looked at his feet, wait wasn't he the older brother?

" Don't scold your elder brother!" he yelled.

" Well if you would act right I wouldn't have to act like the older brother and scold you!" Al yelled back.

" Fine." Ed sighed slumping a bit," Let go to the cafeteria. I just hope we don't run into Mustang there. Between Armstrong and that Librarian half of the city probably already knows about this by now."

" Thank you." Al huffed a little although Ed could tell he was only relieved that he was going to eat something.

Ed trudged off pretending that he was mad about leaving the library, when in all honesty he was worried. It was getting worse…

**Well I didn't get my sad part in here that I wanted too… it would've been too rushed if I had.**

**We will start to see the parentalness soon XD **

**Roy- next chapter huh? bout time I come in.**

**I never said that.**

**Roy- *sulks in corner***


	3. Harsh

**Hey guys guess what 2 days ago was ( the 18th?) Right my birthday! And know what I'm rewarding myself with? A nice birthday fic for Ed/Roy PARENTAL later this week XD**

**Now since its my birthday AND THERES A BUNCH OF SILENT READERS! Why don't you all review today? Pwease *blink blink***

**Ch.3 Harsh**

Roy threw his long black over coat onto the desk as he sat down, "Your late Colonel." Riza stated from her desk not bothering to look up from her paper work.

"Spare me today lieutenant, there was a bad car wreck outside my house and they just got traffic through 5 minutes ago." Roy muttered collapsing into his soft leather swivel chair.

"It's a 15 and ½ minute drive from here to your house Colonel." Riza replied raising an eyebrow. Surely her superior wasn't trying to lie to her.

"That's my point lieutenant."

Riza sat back in her chair, not lacking her posture in the least, "Was everybody ok?"

"In that mangled mess, probably not." Roy stated entwining his fingers.

Riza was short a reply, but was saved by a knock at the door.

A few seconds later Major Alex Louis Armstrong walked in, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Did you get the files I requested?" Roy asked sitting up and resting his arms on his desk.

"Yes Sir." Armstrong replied laying them on the colonels desk, "If I may sir, that's not the only thing I found at the library."

"Oh and what would that be?" Roy asked opening the manila file.

"The Elric brothers."

"Really what were they looking up?" Roy asked already knowing the answer.

"I didn't look at their books sir, I was more concerned with Edwards well-being. As I was leaving the desk I heard Miss Julia's distressed voice. It appears Edward passed out and fell from the book ladder." He explained.

By this time all of the dogs in the room had their attention on Armstrong, Roy himself had closed the folder and was staring at the Major, "Lieutenant, send someone to find the Elrics. I'd like to have a talk with them about something while there in town. God knows they won't be here long." Roy ordered.

"Yes sir." Riza replied standing and striding over to Havoc, "Havoc."

"Sir!" he saluted her already knowing his orders were to bring find and bring the Elrics.

"Thank you for informing me. Your free to go." Roy said opening the file back and picking up the papers in it.

Armstrong saluted, letting himself out.

Roy stared at the file before him, if Ed was ok, then he would send him out to investigate it. If not, then well, he'd deal with that situation later.

* * *

Ed walked into the cafeteria, a slight throb every now and then made itself known in the back of his head though it was no longer pounding his skull in.

Once he'd gotten a tray consisting of a bread roll, small water bottle, and a form of unidentifiable meat, he sat down and pulled his leather backed note book from his coat and opened it to one of the many tabbed pages.

"Brother please eat." Al said somewhat pleadingly.

Ed picked up his bread roll , not moving his eyes from the journal and raise it to his lips but made no move to take a bite.

"Brother." Al droned taking the book from him.

"Al!" Ed whined, "I was reading that!"

"You need to eat your food first!" Al held the book above his head.

"Al!" Ed reached for his book on his tippie toes.

"Eat your food Ed!"

Ed stood in his chair, stretching his arm out to grab the book.

Al stood up, gaining several more feet on his brother despite the chair's added height.

"Al gimmie my book back!" Ed huffed.

"Not until you eat!"

"I thought I was the older brother here!"

"Apparently not!"

"Al!"

"Ed!"

Ed flopped down in his seat, "Fine." He muttered picking up the roll and taking a big sarcastic bite.

"Hey Chief, fall off any ladders lately?" a voice mused behind him.

Ed turned around, "Oh great. What do you need?"

"That's no way to treat a friend!" Havoc said looking somewhat offended even though he knew the young boy well enough to know he didn't mean it.

"Sorry about my brother today Lieutenant, he's in a bad mood." Al said laying his brother's notebook to the side.

Ed frowned, taking a smaller bite of his roll," So what do you want?" he asked again.

"The Colonel wants to see you immediately." Havoc replied relaying his superiors request to the recipients.

Ed scoffed, "Well tell him I said-"

"I don't think he's in the mood today Chief. It would be better to drop the comments for now."

Edward eyed the lieutenant for a moment, his eyes seemed serious but friendly.

Ed stood with a sigh, "Fine.'

"Wait Brother! You need to eat!" Al stood up from his seat.

"Al I can eat later its not imp-"

"Its important." Al cut his brother off.

"Listen Al it won't talk long, why don't you feed the stuff to a stray cat or something?" Ed asked grabbing his book from the table and dropping it into his coat pocket

Before Al could respond Ed was walking away, Havoc trailing behind him after giving Al a short shrug and walking away.

Havoc followed behind Ed, his arms raised behind him to support his head, "So why did you fall from the ladder Ed?" he asked, a hit of sarcasm barely noticeable in his voice.

Ed stopped walking and turned to face him, "Its none of your damn business."

Normally Havoc wouldn't have thought anything else about a smart remark, but there was something about the way the teen had said it that made him think a little more of it.

Ed didn't bother knocking when they finally reached his superiors office, he stepped aside and Havoc breezed past him, opening the door and entering leaving Ed to shut it.

Ed stood in front of his colonels desk, arms folded and bored expression in place.

"Fullmetal, please take a seat." Roy gestured to one of his sofas.

Ed sat down, crossing his legs and propping his elbow up on the arm rest, "What do you want this time?"

Roy stared at his subordinate, "Got any new leads on the philosophers stone?" he asked.

Ed glared back at his superior, "If I wanted a lecture I would've called Armstrong. What is it that you want from me?"

Roy paused for a moment before chucking the heavy file onto the coffee table in front of Ed.

Edward picked up the file and opened it, immediately becoming engrossed with its contents, "This is-!"

"Shou Tucker." Roy finished for him.

Ed looked up from the file, "What is this about Colonel?" he asked.

"The Chimera's Shou Tucker made aren't a complete loss, I want you to research them and tell me what you find out." Roy stated blankly.

Ed closed the file sharply, stood up and walked to his superiors desk and dropped the file, "Find somebody else." He turned to leave.

"Fullmetal." Roy said coldy, chin in his hands, "If you don't accept this file, you won't have any more accidents in the library, because you won't have a certification to. You'll be 6 feet under somewhere after being executed for committing taboo."

Edward scowled, jaw clenched, "You're the sorriest bastard I've ever met. If you want me dead maybe you should just do it yourself." He spat snatching the file and marched out letting the door slam behind him.

"Colonel." Riza said, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh sir?" She asked.

Roy sat with his chin cupped hands, "I did it for a reason Hawkeye."

"Sir?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"The file I requested was Scars, I got a report this morning that he was sighted near here. Since nobody knew Fullmetal was here nobody sent him a notice, it's better if he's busy with something to keep him on his toes."

Riza stood from her desk, "I'll go get your paperwork sir."

...

**I know this one was a bit OOC but I thought it would fit because originally um, I was going to change it so Ed didn't train with Shou for the State Exams but that was actually a plot fo an upcoming story and it also didn't really fit like the OOCness did.**

**Please review, they mean bunches to me : ) besides if you all start reviewing chapters will get longer : )**

**PARENTALNESS COMING SOON!**


	4. Its just the Beginning

**Been awhile huh guys? I've been busy lately with marching band ( see my profile for a link to our show please, leaveth a comment!)**

**Anyway, been working really hard to figure out a way to work this story cause as I originally said I was just writing and never really had a plot.**

**It may sometimes get confusing between what Ed is seeing and what's really happening so I'm trying to keep between the views so you're not confused.**

**Ch.4 Just the Beginning**

Al had waited patiently for his brother to return but 30 minutes had passed – and no brother.

Ok, so it had been more like 10 minutes but still, Al was worried. Havoc had said the Colonel was upset today, which maybe wasn't all that unusual considering the paper work the man went through, but with Ed in a bad mood as well could mean a rough head butt between them.

Al had made it up the stairs, and around the corner 1 hallway away from the colonels office.

He couldn't exactly barge in, but he could at least stand outside the door.

* * *

Ed didn't care that the door slammed behind him, the colonel could kiss his ass before he apologized. He turned the corner quickly, slamming straight into Al.

His automail arm hit hard in the shoulder against Al's hard metal body, a loud clank ringing out- metal against metal.

Ed stumbled back a step from the force, tripping over his boot and landing hard on his shoulder.

"Ed! Are you ok?" Al asked surprised.

Edward sat up slowly holding his human arm out, Al pulling him up off the floor.

He held his automail arm out, rotating the shoulder and swinging it back and forth to test it, "Yeah I think its fine." Ed knew it hit pretty hard though.

"Are you ok?" Al asked.

"I'm fine Al." Ed replied somberly.

"Oh really, so what was that about?"

"What?"

"This, just now. You were obviously mad about something."

Ed chuckled sadly, "The Colonel wants me to go through Tuckers research and organize what's helpful and what's garbage. He also wants me to research the chimeras. If I don't then he's taking away my certification."

* * *

Riza gently shut the office door behind her walking down the hallway, a loud bang making his slow her steps and instinctively pulling her gun from its holster.

She paused a few moments, listening closely but only hearing muffled words. After a few minutes of inaudible sentences she stepped closer.

"If I don't he'll take away my certification." She heard.

Riza knew that voice, right now it sounded broken.

Al gasped, "Can he do that?!" he paused a moment realization sinking in, " Wait chimera! Even Ni-."

"Nina?" Ed cut his brother off, "I don't think so." He looked to his boots.

Al followed his brothers gaze, starring at his own metal feet.

"What's going to happen to Nina?" Al asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ed lied, he and Al both knew she would probably be a research subject. Never again treated as a human, but as some animal too dangerous to be let out of its cage.

Edward shook his head, "Why does this stuff happen Al? Nina she- I was there. Why didn't I notice anything? I could've saved her if I'd just….. I don't know."

Both brothers stood in silence.

Riza felt her motherly instincts take over, she could tell Ed was pretty upset about their superiors choice of words, even if she knew that he didn't exactly mean what he'd said.

She rounded the corner, hand returning to her side after her gun found its holster.

"Lieutenant." Al said, "It's nice to see you." She could hear it in his voice he was more surprised but was still putting out a generous front.

"Same to you Alphonse." She smiled.

She looked to Ed, his gaze directed at the concrete floors that lined the entire building..

"Fullmetal." Riza called him by the name given to him by the furher.

Ed looked up at her, his gaze quickly drifting towards the window.

"I know what it sounded like, but believe it or not the Colonel was only trying to protect you." She could tell her words weren't exactly getting though yet as the young teen before her scowls deepened.

"Are you kidding Lieutenant?" He scoffed, "That's your definition of protection? It sounded more like he didn't want to have to put up with my paperwork anymore. I think maybe he'd prefer it if I was dead."

"That's not true."

"How!?" Ed practically yelled. He knew better than to yell at the lieutenant, but he was relieved to find her hand didn't even twitch in the direction of her gun.

Riza sighed, "The colonel has problems addressing his emotions sometimes, today just happens to be one of those days."

"What is our military doing now, training psychiatrist?" Ed asked.

"Scars in the area Ed." Riza said bluntly, "The Colonel wants you to be on your toes, we all know you tend to fight harder if you're mad. He gave you a job to keep you on your feet. Try not to let his mask get to you." She smiled, then saluted.

Edward stood for a moment shell shocked. Had the lieutenant…. Had she just…..no.

Riza patted him on the shoulder, then headed down the stairs taking a left when she reached the bottom. It lead towards the more office like part of HQ where most paper work was turned in and permissions were turned in.

Al was silent, watching as his brother starred down the stairs.

The lieutenant disappeared from view, and Ed turned his attention back to the floor in front of him, then up to his brother.

"Lets go Al, we have work to do." He said softly turning and heading down the stairs, taking a right heading back towards the front entrance with Al trailing behind him.

Alphonse followed his brother, the thoughts of Scars first attempt to kill his brother still freshly burned into his memory as if it had happened an hour ago.

_His brother's head was bowed, he'd given up. _

_His automail crushed, Al in no way able to help, and he was cornered._

_Edward was going to die to make sure his brother got out alive._

"_ED NO!" Al screamed._

Al shook his head, clearing the images from his mindset, they were nothing he needed to concern his self with right now. He needed to keep a clear mind if he were to keep his guard up.

Unlike his brother, if Al was upset it rendered his fighting to an extent. Not exactly a lot, but still it was a distraction to be upset.

Once outside command Edward bounced down the stairs, walking at a fast pace. His braid bounced against his hood and bangs swooshing back as he walked.

"Where are we going?" Al asked.

"For now we're going back to the apartment, I want to look over this damn file if I have to be the one to sort through the bastards research. Anything I miss could mean something else bad could or might have already happened to other people. I'm not thrilled to be going through this pile of crap but still." Ed spoke as if he'd come to terms with the situation but Al still knew better.

His brother was bold, Al would give him that much if not more. Believe it or not he was someone Al really looked up to – but then again with Al being the younger brother maybe people had already known that.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks, holding out one automail arm to stop Al.

"Huh?" Al asked jerking himself out of his thoughts.

Ed growled under his breath.

A shoulder was visible from the edge of the alley, slowly becoming more visible as he moved out into the open.

"Scar!" Al gasped.

Scar stood towering over the brothers –or at least one of them- appearing just as dangerous as he was.

Scars hand twitched, alchemy sending blue lights across his hand- he charged.

Ed hopped back, breaking away from his brother and running down an alley.

Scar wasn't the least bit distracted by the brothers split, there was only one boy he was after anyway.

Taking a left into the alley he followed after the older Elric.

Al could no longer hear footsteps behind him, "Ed!" He yelled.

He huffed, turning right and racing into the alley ways.

Edward ran as fast as he could, Scar still trailing behind him.

Turns, turns, and more turns, it's like there is no end to these alley ways.

Ed skidded to a stop, a wall.

He spun around, Scar standing there waiting.

"Nowhere left to run boy." Scar said through gritted teeth, his hand raised menacingly.

Ed backed against the wall, his body forming a fighting stance.

* * *

"Stanley, will you take the garbage out for mommy?" Wendy called.

"Ok mama." Stanley smiled up at his mom, grabbing the garbage bag from her hand and bouncing towards the backdoor.

Setting the garbage down into the trashcan he was just barely able to reach, Stanley turned around.

A strange man and boy were there.

"Hello?" he called.

Scar looked back, snatching the kid up by his shirt.

Ed's face dropped, "Let him go." He growled, "The kids got nothing to do with this."

"Are you going to let him die in your place Fullmetal?" Scar asked.

"I said let him go!" Ed yelled. He watched as Al came around the corner, Scar turning around to see what the noise was.

Edward ran forward, Scars hand narrowly missing his head, ripping the kid from Scars grasp and shoving him towards Al.

"Get him away from here!" Ed yelled running back down the alley, "Get him somewhere safe!" he called clapping his hands and slapping them against the ground sending Al and the boy up to the rooftops.

Scar growled chasing after Ed.

Edward looked around, which way damn it?!

He broke left running out into the street.

A car narrowly missed him, Ed landing on his but after having to skid to a stop.

Scrambling to his feet, Ed dodged back, Scars hand reaching for his head. Ed's eyes widened as Scars hand got closer, it changing as it did so. It was now that hand that reached for him on that night- reaching for its creator as the stench of blood filled the room.(1)

* * *

Roy Mustang held the report in his hand, something about asking his permission on vacation leave- as if that was something he should have to deal with.

"Sir!" Riza yelled as she raced through the door, saluting as she entered.

"What is it lieutenant?" Roy asked, happy to have an excuse to put the paperwork down for now.

"There's been a report of Scar fighting a young boy with long hair.

The possibility hit Roy like a ton of bricks, "Lets go!" he yelled.

"Sir!" Riza said accepting her orders.

Finally getting into the standard military car, Riza drove while Roy rode shot gun.

They came to a stop, an mp walking up to their car.

"What's the meaning of this?" Roy asked gesturing to the line up of cars ahead of them.

The mp immediately recognized Mustangs face and saluted, "Sorry sir, theres been a bad accident ahead. Theres no telling how long it will take to get everything sorted out.

"Damn." Roy cursed opening the door, "I'm going ahead. Call for backup and find a safe route, their could be injured people."

"Sir." Riza nodded.

Roy knew a short cut to the street, it was one he'd taken everyday home from HQ to his apartment when he was here on training.

* * *

Edward was frozen, w-what was happening?

The hand outstretched to him, stretching its reach in a final attempt to grab its creator.

The arm collapsed blood spurting from its mouth.

It died, Ed screamed….

Roy grabbed the back of Ed's jacket, jerking him back away from Scar," Snap to it kid!" he yelled.

Edward sat dumbfounded, starring at what seemed like nothing- fear evident in his eyes and mouth agape in shock.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled grabbing Ed's shoulder sharply.

Ed jumped, finally snapping back into reality looking quickly to Roy.

"We don't have time for this." Roy said pulling his subordinate to his feet.

The two alchemists faced Scar, who was now very un-amused by the race game he'd been playing with the alchemist.

Roy snapped, flames shooting across to his enemy.

Scar dodged gunning at Ed who's guard was relatively down.

Ed clapped his hand and thrust them on the ground, a spear forming.

Scar broke the spear in half, shoving his knee into Fullmetal's stomach.

Edward gasped, falling to his knees.

Scar rested a hand on his head.

"Stop right there Scar!" Roy yelled, his hand hoisted and aimed ready to snap.

Scar looked to Roy, "This boy will die, even if you do manage to kill me in the process."

Roy growled, a shot ringing out and sniping Scar in the shoulder.

Ed scrambled back mp's running at Scar from somewhere behind him.

Scar disappeared into the alleyway.

"We've lost him sir." An mp informed Roy.

Roy ignored the mp, he was more concerned about his subordinate.

Whatever the hell happened to him out there today all most cost him his life, and that was something that couldn't be allowed to happen again.

**I'm so sorry about this chapter if it seemed off, See I had it really well wrote and then my computer crashed and I couldn't word it the same way I had the first time and now its just I dunno different from the way it was at first. Please review and leave your input.**

**(1) The thing reaching for Ed is the thing they transmuted on the night they tried to bring their mom back.**


	5. Spinney Chair?

**Hi all my lovely readers! Sorry its been awhile, I'm still busy all the time =( but I'm trying to get a chapter up at least every other week or so since theres now over 70 of you guys reading.**

**Enough talk next chappie!**

**Ch.5 The Aftermath**

"Brother!" Al yelled as he made his way over from an MP, the young boy being held in the officers arms while they tried to figure out who he was.

Edward stood up, his head pounding.

"Is the boy alright?"

Al nodded, "Yeah right now they're trying to figure out who his parents are. But right now he's so scared he won't respond to anything they ask him…. I guess it was my appearance….."

Guilt twisted in Ed's stomach, "Of course not Al. It was probably Scar, he did try to kill the kid you know." He offered a smile in an attempt to help make Al feel better. Maybe he was just saying it to make himself feel better.

Roy walked up behind Ed, the teen turning to stare at him.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Roy inquired as he folded his arms.

"What're you going on about now Mustang?" Ed scowled.

"You were off in lala land while I saved your ass from being fried." Roy raised his voice, "No offense kid but that's pretty dangerous to do when you're sitting right in front of a murderer!"

"I wasn't in lala land!" Ed yelled back.

"Then what were you thinking about?! You looked like you saw a ghost or something. Like you weren't even in this world."

Edward wanted to punch the bastard in the face and get it over with, but he knew his commanding officer was right. This was getting out of hand and it almost cost him his life today.

Al listened to the Colonel. It happened again? It seemed like Ed was zoning out a lot lately and not eating as much either.

"I'm waiting on an answer Fullmetal." Roy pushed.

"I don't know!" Ed yelled back, "I don't have a clue what happened, it just did!"

Roy frowned, it wasn't like Ed to lose focus in a battle- especially one of this nature.

He was about to say something to his subordinate when a slap on the shoulder interrupted him, "Hiya Roy!"

Roy dropped his eyes, slitting them in a glare to the side at what was coming.

"Hughes." He said as calm as possible.

"What a mess we have here." Maes said.

Roy looked around the scene, other than the spot where Ed transmuted a spear and give or take a couple if Scars attacks nothing seemed 'a mess'.

"What are you talking about?" Roy questioned.

"Look at you Ed." Hughes said.

"Hm?" Ed stiffened, somewhat scared to ask.

"You finally come to Central and you didn't even say hi!"

"Oh." Ed laughed sheepishly, "I've um been busy."

"No doubt on a hot lead to getting you bodies back huh?" Hughes offered a warm smile.

"Not exactly…." Ed replied looking away.

Roy glanced at his friend, wondering how he was going to remedy the situation.

Maes smile didn't fade, "I know just the cure."

Ed looked up at the man- who was now a step or so closer.

"A nice warm meal at my place, the three of you ok?"

"Uh Hughes I'm not sure if I can make that call." Roy didn't think himself and Fullmetal could survive a dinner in the same room- especially at the Hughes residence where Elicia would be front and center for Hughes to show off.

"Yeah I'm kinda busy myself…" Ed replied.

Al nudged his brother, the small gesture almost taking the older off his feet for a second, "What my brother meant to say is that we'd be delighted to come over for dinner." He giggled, "It'll be nice to see Elycia again."

"Great, be there by 6." Hughes chirped," I'd love to stay and chat but seeing how there's work to be done I gotta run." He said with a wave as he sauntered off to talk to the MP's.

"Hey Hughes." Ed called.

Said man turned around, his hands finding their way into his pants pockets.

"The boys name is Stanley."

"How do you know?" Hughes questioned.

Ed smiled, "Its written in black sharpie on the inside of his shirt, reading backwards isn't exactly a hard skill to have you know." **(1)**

"I guess you're right about that one." Maes nodded his thanks and walked away.

"Hey." Roy said, Ed turning his attention back to the Colonel, his temper somewhat cooled, "What ever happened today, don't let It happen again. I may not always be there to save your ass. You owe me one now."

"Cheap bastard." Ed mumbled as he turned to leave, "Yeah, yeah whatever." He sighed.

* * *

Edward sat at the small desk, rotating his shoulder absent-mindedly, the automail port still feeling a bit funny but not so much to concern himself with.

"Brother, it's almost time to go to the Hughes' residence." Al said setting his book to the side, the ceiling fan scraping against its motor every few seconds.

Edward slowly realized what he was doing as he pulled his attention out of the book and let his arm relax to its natural position.

"Is it 6 already?" the disgruntled teen asked with his human gloved hand making its way to wipe at his eyes.

"No but its close." Alphonse replied.

"Damn…" Ed retorted with a sigh, "I'm really not up to go listen to Hughes rant about his daughter all night." He closed his eyes- the image of the hand reaching for him burned into his mind.

He opened his eyes, the desk lamp providing one of the only light sources in the room.

"Do you think the Colonel will really go?" Al asked.

"Who knows?" Edward sighed leaning back in his chair, leaving only two legs on the ground and the other two in the air.

"That doesn't look safe." Al said watching his brother rock back and forth on the tilted wooden chair.

Ed growled, closing his eyes as he pondered his options, a nice hot meal was sounding pretty nice at the moment….

A knock at the door made Ed jump out of his thoughts, the chair rocking back and forth as he flailed to regain balance.

The door swung open just as Eds chair toppled backwards sending the older Elric crashing to the floor.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked, standing up as the military official made his way into the small apartment.

"What the hell?" Could be heard somewhere from the floor, a mumble at most. Roy searched to find it.

"Fullmetal?" Roy squatted to be almost eye-level his subordinate as he fought to get up, "What are you doing down here huh?"

Edward rolled off the chair, making quick work to untangle his long red coat from around the chair leg.

"What are you doing here?" Ed questioned with a huff.

"I was on my way to Hughes' figured you could use an escort." Roy said sincerely as he moved closer to the boy a grin slowly splaying on his lips, "Seeing how you got your ass kicked today and all." He teased.

Edward swung his fist around, the colonel narrowly dodging, "Easy kid I was just kidding." Roy said taking a step backwards, "Seriously though I don't want you walking around outside by yourself. With the winter months rolling in the weather is going to get worse and with Scar on the prowl I think its best every state alchemist has someone with them at all times"

"Oh yeah? So why don't you go sit behind your desk in your spinney chair and call out some lieutenants?" Ed walked past the colonel to put a book or so into his suit case.

"Because you forget Fullmetal my post is in East HQ. Here in Central I have to follow other orders. It's different here."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed complained, "I don't need an escort. I'm leaving now if you're coming come, if you're not get the hell out of my apartment."

Roy smirked knowing that Ed knew it was safer to go outside together versus one of them being trapped in an alley somewhere with no back up.

Trapped.

Roy thought back to the first encounter the Elric brothers had with Scar, the rain, the sorrow, the guilt.

As they walked towards the Hughes the thoughts continued to poor unforgivingly into the Colonels mind.

Alphonse had nearly died that day, and Edward had willingly agreed to sacrifice himself to insure his brother lived- even if it meant living alone.

That's when the military arrived and saved Edward from his own homicide. The thought of the younger Elric without the elder- it was horrible.

Roy's attention was drawn back to reality when he no longer heard the metallic steps of Alphonse on the hard concrete.

"Al?" Edward asked seemingly noticing the missing sound.

Both military dogs were now looking behind them, the large metal body missing from its place.

Edward took a couple of steps forward, his head turning to look down the alley to his right.

"What are you doing?" he called into the dark abyss.

Roy raised an eyebrow as the boy came back, "Oh sorry I uh- I thought I saw something."

Edward frowned, reaching out and punching his brothers armor with his automail hand.

_Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrooooowwwwwww wwwww_

Came echoing back, "Al again with the cats." Edward shook his head disapprovingly.

"Brother its cold and wet out!" Al cried holding his arms defensively over his chest plate.

"It's a cat Al it has fur!"

Al grabbed his brothers arm, twisting his long red coat off his arms. "You're a human you have flesh."

"Alphonse gimmie back my coat its cold!" Edward whined reaching above his head after his coat.

Al head his arm higher, "See how it feels? It's just a kitten!"

Roy was relatively quiet throughout the duration of the argument but seeing the great Fullmetal alchemist jumping up and down because his younger brother had his coat and he was too short to reach it.

He laughed.

Laughed some more.

And was now dying of laughter.

Edward glared at his superior, lowering his arms, "What the hell is so funny?'

Roy wiped at his left eye, "You!" he laughed.

Edward snatched his coat from Al's now lowered hand, marching ahead of his brother and his superior.

"Bastard." The disgruntled teen muttered.

Roy grinned, looking up at Alphonse, "Don't worry about the cat Al, I'm sure Hughes wouldn't mind letting Elycia keep it."

"You really think so!?" Al gasped.

"Yeah, besides with Elycia's birthday coming up in a month or so it'd make a great early birthday present."

"I sure hope so. My brother gets irritated when I pick them up- but I can't stand seeing them alone. Especially on a night like this." Alphonse started after his brother, Mustang following close behind.

**Hello my lovely ducklings XD I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm slow lol**

**Hopefully the next update will come soon, so thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**1: You know people write their kids names on the inside of their shirts in sharpie, so Stanley's bled through and Edward read the name .**


	6. Homemade

**Thank you all for your reviews I love you all! **

**Ch.6 Homemade**

The smell of food had enveloped the hallway by the time the alchemists' had reached the Hughes', all of their stomachs rumbling with the desire to inhale whatever Mrs. Hughes had cooked.

Hughes of course had greeted them warmly, welcoming them all into his home like they were family. Truth be told, Maes had always felt as if Ed and Al needed someone as a parental figure- but they seemingly took care of themselves without one.

But that didn't mean the mental weight weighing on them wasn't being buried somewhere deep within them hidden by lies and tough masks warn constantly by the older of the Elrics. It would be harsh to say that Alphonse was lucky enough to not have to hide his emotions behind façade**(1)**

"Mrs. Hughes," Alphonse started, the cat already in his arms to avoid having to explain his empty shell of a body, "I found a cat outside and it was really cold so I was hoping we could-"

"Kitty!" Elycia exclaimed rushing forward with a smiled on her face.

Before Alphonse could register what was happening Elycia had already captured the kitten and had it safe in her arms.

Mrs. Hughes laughed heartily, "Well there's no stopping her now." Alphonse finished.

"That's quite alright Alphonse, I'm glad you didn't leave it outside in the cold. It would have been quite heartless to have just left it there." Gracia smiled, "I'll go get it some milk to drink."

Alphonse glared at his brother smugly, both having a mental showdown over the cat's welcomed presence.

"It is alright for it to stay Mr. Hughes?" Edward questioned promptly.

"How could I let it go outside in this weather?" Hughes looked affectionately towards his daughter, who was petting the cat and giving it all the love and attention it needed, "Besides how can I tell Elycia that her new kitty has to leave? She'd be heart broken."

Gracia was now beside Elycia, a luke warm bowl of milk resting in her hands as the cat cautiously examined it from the safety of said girls lap.

"Well." Gracia stood up, clapping her hands ceremoniously, "Who's ready to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ed grinned.

Gracia smiled back, happy to feel as if she was some use to the teen brothers that would never ask for help.

After some convincing of Elycia that her new kitty could finish its supper without her, everybody was seated at the dinner table.

"Wow this looks great!" Ed's eyes were shining.

Roy wondered how long it had been since Ed and Al had actually sat down at the table to eat-but the thought was quickly dismissed when Gracia said, "Dig in!"

Ed went to take a bite but stopped when he noticed Elycia staring at him.

"What is it Elycia?" Ed asked resting his fork back on his plate. For some reason he'd felt as if he'd done something wrong.

"Why doesn't Alphonse eat?" Elycia questioned.

Al gasped, looking to Ed then back to a nearby plate of rolls, "I-I'm just not that hungry." He said, "I had something earlier while in the library, it filled me up more than I thought it would."

Roy awkwardly chewed the food in his mouth as Ed quickly helped his brother's cover story.

"Yeah." Ed grinned, "I told him not to eat so much but he did anyway. Now look where it got him. His tummy is too full to eat supper."

Elycia at first didn't seem to buy the story- but eventually gave a laugh, followed by a round of giggles, "Sillwy Alphonse."

Edward's fork hovered above his plate for a moment- a look in his eyes that passed just as quickly as it came once he noticed Roy starring at him.

Roy took a bite of his food casually in hopes of throwing off any suspicion from his subordinate- luckily Ed began to eat as well.

"This is so good!" Ed cooed as he ate another mouthful of something he couldn't name but man it sure tasted good!

"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Gracia said smiling at him as she carefully took another bite of her own food, making sure not to drop any on her clothes.

"So how've you boys been?" Hughes asked after a few minutes of casual eating.

Ed was scooping another forkful of food in his mouth at the time, so Alphonse answered for him, "We're doing fine now that we're staying in Central. The library is close to our apartment so it's pretty much where we live most of the time." He giggled.

"Yeah." Ed swallowed his food, "It's pretty great never having to go far. I just wish I wasn't reading the same stuff all the time. You'd think that after library has four copies of the same book with a different cover they'd buy some new ones. Theres no telling how many times we've picked up a book looking for something new and its just a different cover from the one we'd just finished reading."

"That's understandable I guess. I know you boys don't like staying in one place too long, so where are you heading next?"

"I was thinking about heading-" There was a knock at the door, cutting Ed's sentence off.

Hughes gave a short glance to Roy- holding his hand out when Gracia stood to open it. "I'll get it." He smiled.

Roy sipped on his tea as the door swung open, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." A panting MP said saluting, "I would have called you at your phone Sir but the lines in this district are out, I'm sorry to disturb you at home."

Maes saluted him back, Roy standing as well once he realized it was an MP and moved closer to the door, "It's alright. What is it you need?" Hughes questioned not wanting his family to hear anything gruesome.

He knew it was something important in the investigations department for them to have come all the way here to speak with him.

"Oh Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm so glad you're here. It will save me a trip of finding you." The MP sounded relieved at the fact he would no longer have to search for the colonel.

"At ease. What's this about?" Roy saluted as well.

"Well sir since the earlier Scar sighting we've had soldiers scatter around the area on guard duty."

Ed, his attention now spiked as well, had stopped eating and was listening intently from his seat.

"We've also had patrol around HQ as well as the Tucker residence as their situation is still pending and they had not been removed from protective custody for their hearing."

"And?" Mustang egged him on, trying to figure out where the story was leading.

"When patrol came around to change shifts, everyone was dead. The Tuckers included."

Edward's eye's widened, Alphonse gasping, "What?!"

"Judging from the other attacks made my Scar this fits his style, but not his MO. He usually targets only State Alchemist or anybody who tries to protect his target. Why he picked them sir we don't understand."

"How do you know it's not a copycat?" Ed rose from his seat, his hands shaking in clenched fists.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Sir!" The MP gasped, saluting, stunned to see two alchemist socializing in the same house, especially THESE two alchemist.

Said Alchemist didn't return his salute, but was silently re-asking his question through his angered expression.

"I-I we can't be for sure Sir, but, Scar has a pretty unique attack. It would be pretty hard for just anyone to copy. For someone with no alchemic abilities at all it would be nearly impossible." The MP stuttered.

"Al." Ed said walking past the MP.

Al stood, understanding his brothers silent request for him to follow, "Thank you Mr. Hughes, my brother really needed a good meal. Good night." he bowed before leaving.

Roy looked to Hughes, "Lets go. Fullmetal as mad as he probably is now, theres no telling what he's going to do."

Hughes nodded, dismissing the MP then turning to tell Elycia good-bye.

He and Gracia exchanged a silent understanding he would be home when he could, and they both knew how much they all hoped everyone would return home soon, and unscathed.

Both Mustang and Hughes knew though, that that wasn't going to happen tonight, because both Elric's were already hurting on the inside.

Mustang had warned them when they joined not to keep close personal feelings for just anybody. Of course though, they didn't listen.

**Sorry for a short chapter I'm actually sneaking up past my bed time to finish it (yes lol I'm still stuck with one) I'm hoping things will get more interesting for you guys I feel like I'm boring you all.**

**Please drop your opinion and requests if any and I love you all! Hope to have an update for you all soon!**


	7. Hunt or Be Hunted

**Hi guys! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Ch.7 Hunt, or Be Hunted**

Hughes house was located on the sixth floor, being there were only eight in the building, and by the time they had gotten down the third floor Al thought they were far enough away not to be heard.

"Ed." Alphonse stood at the top of the stairs.

Edwards steps slowed as he reached the bottom, "I already know what you're going to say." His head turned sideways to see his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Then you already know I'm here for you no matter what you decide to do. But I want you to know if we find Scar. Fight him with a clear mind; he kicked our butts today and the time before because we were caught off guard. If we're going to do this now, we need to do it right." Al replied firmly.

Ed turned around, looking up at his brother, "That's fine with me. Besides now, its hunt, or be hunted."

Alphonse nodded, both brothers now ready to relieve some long withheld anger.

* * *

"Damn it Hughes, I think we lost them." Roy swore in aggravation as they both looked down the streets that lead from his apartment.

"Don't blame me Roy I told you, you could go ahead and follow them and I would catch up." Hughes replied in defense of himself.

"Yeah I know, but I can't just leave you behind to walk alone while a psychopathic murder roams around on the loose." The Colonel sighed in aggravation.

"Hey I'm not totally helpless." Hughes pouted, "I had the same military training you did Sir Colonel Roy Mustang. I have better aim too."

"That's not true!" Roy frowned, "But that's not my point either you can't perform al-"

"Alchemy sure you got me there," Maes cut him off. "I'm not cut out for it. From what I observe Ed and Al doing all day my head would explode from reading so much. Besides I don't belong with a mess of freaks like you guys anyway." He grinned.

Roy smiled. That had been an ongoing joke that had originated on the train ride to Ishval when they were all first sent out. The alchemists were sent in to destroy the Ishvalens, but because Hughes graduated at the top of his class with the grades beating even some alchemists in their unit he wasn't deployed until they were.

"You keep thinking that, but yet it wouldn't be right without you here." Roy said flatly, they both knew that despite having no alchemic abilities Hughes was quite a deadly person.

The sides of a building exploded about a four blocks from where they were, then men pausing in shock for a moment, "I think we found them!"

"Right." Hughes nodded in agreement, both dogs running in that direction.

* * *

"What was that!" Al gasped spinning to look behind him.

Ed skid to a stop, his attention now directed to the smoking building that was almost a block away, "That must be him."

The brothers both knew what that meant; Ed began to run straight for it, Al right on his heels.

"What do you think he's doing there?" Al yelled ahead to his brother, "This building is nowhere near our apartment or Headquarters. As far as I know the Colonel and you are the only registered state alchemist that live outside the dorms here."

Edward thought as he ran.

Alphonse had a point, their apartment was nowhere near here, the Hughes place was even farther. HQ was located across town, the dorms are connected underground to HQ and were also accessible from above ground nearby. If this was Scar there was nothing of importance in this area for him to be blowing things up. Especially with all the MP's scattered around tonight.

MP'S!

"Al! We need to get there now!" He yelled picking up his speed.

* * *

Scar dodged another attack, his breath hitching as he felt his back his something hard.

Glass shattered around him, black smoke beginning to rise around him as fire started to spread.

"I thought you were supposed to be hard to kill." The attacker said, "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait around for someone harder to fight."

Scar slammed his hand on the ground, alchemic light exploding and crackling towards his newest enemy.

* * *

Maria shot up in her chair, "Brosh!" she slapped his arm, "Did you hear that?"

Denny had been falling asleep despite the fact he was still holding his coffee cup in his hands.

"What yeah you're right as always." He said in hopes of covering himself for whatever conversation he had missed in his dozing.

"What?" Maria asked as she stood up, "Never mind lets go." She grabbed his shoulder and grabbed him from the diner booth he had been sitting in across from her.

Denny almost tripped over his own boot but the sound of another building crumbling was enough to snap him wide awake, "What was that!?" He gasped.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about, now lets go!" Maria yelled.

* * *

Edward stood outside, ducking as a life form was blown from the side of the building.

"Al you go around the back!" Ed yelled, "At least one of us can get a jump on these guys."

"Right!" Al yelled trailing off towards the back.

Edward ducked behind a pile of rubble, deciding his presence was best gone unknown until he knew who he was dealing with.

As the dust cleared, Ed could see the outline of Scars body lying against what was a piece of siding to the building, but before him was someone Ed had never seen before.

He picked up Scar by his throat- and look at how small he is too!- and was able to lift him into the air above him!

"You were already a hindrance but now that you're going around trying to kill our sacrifices we're forced to put an end to you."

Scar thrust his hand on his attackers head and deconstructed once then twice to be sure.

Their head exploded and they were dead.

Ed watched with wide eyes as the body rose after a few seconds, its head reconstructing.

"What…..the hell? Who did he mean by 'sacrifices'? What did he mean by 'sacrifices" Ed gasped quietly, "W-who is this guy?"

A split second too late Ed noted a falling piece of concrete and barely dodged it, blood now running down the left side head.

"Damn…" Ed groaned breathlessly as his vision blurred for a moment, he wiped the blood from his eye.

"Looks like we have a visitor, Envy." A voice Ed didn't recognize. Were there two of them?

Ed stumbled to his feet, taking a couple of steps back to distance himself from the duo.

"Hmm?! Is that the Fullmetal kid over there?" Envy questioned to woman.

"Who're you calling a kid you pineapple head?!" Ed yelled but his own voice betrayed him by letting his pain be heard. All he took was one hit on the head!

"This isn't good Envy, there's no telling what he heard." The woman advised.

"Yeah you're right.." Envy turned his attention away from Scar, "Lust handle him. Maybe he'll die happier if he was slain by a _woman_."

Ed took another step back as 'Envy's' attention was drawn towards him.

"_Think damn it think! How could he have instant regeneration skills like that?" _ Ed cursed himself for not being able to provide himself with an answer.

"Who are you?" Ed called, "What did you mean by sacrifice?"

Envy laughed "You really know how to get in other people's business don't you kid?"

"I told you not to call me that." Ed growled flatly.

There was a loud bang and the road caved a bit.

Envy sighed, "Lust would you mind taking your fight somewhere else? I'm trying to talk here."

"Answer me! Who are you talking about being a sacrifice?" Ed pushed for an answer.

"Look Fullmetal. I don't want to fight you, because if I accidentally killed you then we would be one sacrifice short. On top of that you are a great source of talent. Whaddaya say we just forget about this encounter and you just go on home and clean up your head wound huh?"

Ed lunged forward, a spear already transmuted on is automail, "I cant leave here until you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Ooooh making yourself feel special are you?" Envy flipped back on the building one floor higher than Ed.

Envy gazed down to where Ed was standing in the road, "You make it sound like _you're _the sacrifice we're talking about. What makes you think its you?"

"Because." Ed spat, "Out of all the attacks on MP's and countless other State Alchemist you only appeared after this second attack on us? After the first attack on us Scar went underground and nobody saw or heard from him until now. That was also about the same time the bridge exploded and if I heard right they found some of Scars clothing. If I'm right it was you who caused the bridge incident judging by the amount of damage you've done here so far. You also said to Scar that you can't have him going around killing your sacrifices. Al and I are the only two people that have been attacked in sync at the same time. Convince me it's not us you're talking about."

Envy frowned, "You really are a protégé. Despite this it's still good news for us, but its bad because you're deductive skills are really good. So much for ending this peacefully…"

* * *

Al came around the back, debating on whether or not to sneak in through the back door, or create his own door using alchemy.

He didn't exactly know the layout of the building, so he opted for his first idea.

Before he could lay a hand on the door knob it swung open and what came out wasn't what Al expected.

"Oh!" He gasped stumbling back on his feet.

"What are you!?" Al yelled examining the odd creature.

"I'm so hungry I just want to eat! Why won't Envy allow me to eat the Ishvalen?"

"Alphonse!" a voice called behind him.

"Holy crap what is that thing?!"

Al spun around, "Lieutenant Ross? Lieutenant Brosh?"

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please review!**


End file.
